The Past May Repeat Itself
by AngRo97
Summary: Derek and Chloe were a happy couple of 3 years. But when Derek left, things changed. Now Chloe has 3 huge responsibilities, and Derek became a MMA fighter. What will happen when Derek finds out about Chloe's 3 secrets? Will the past be repeated again?
1. Chapter 1 The 4 Years Apart

**Hey! I don't own darkest powers, but I own the plot line and the other characters! Btw Chloe is 27 at the present time while her twins are 4. Derek is 28. (they don't have supernatural powers in this story! SORRY!) Hope you enjoy!.**

[Chloe POV]

I was walking home from my appointment at the doctors office to see why I haven't been feeling the best lately. Turns out I just happened to be..._pregnant _I was so excited but extremely nervous to tell my boyfriend of 3 years, Derek. I mean, we haven't really been careful lately..I just hope he takes it calmly. I finished walking up the stairs of our apartment complex and just rounded to corner to see our apartment door straight ahead. I picked up my pace a little, and quickly unlocked the door.

"Derek I'm home!" I yelled out only to get no response. I walked around our two bedroom apartment looking for my amazing boyfriend. Only to find out he wasn't here. I walked out of our bedroom and into our kitchen, going to look for something to eat, which is when I noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of just...us. I can't sleep most of the time because I feel guilty, I feel like I am going to hurt you even though I never would on purpose. This is why I am leaving. I'm done with us, I already took my name off our lease and I left my key to the apartment in the drawer in the kitchen. I never meant for this to happen, I feel like you are holding me back from perusing my career...as well as I am to you. I know this is sort of out of the blue, but I think we need to take a break and who knows maybe in a few years we will get back together. For now, I am sorry, but we are done. I love you, Chloe. I always will._

_P.S. This isn't your fault...I also changed my phone number so that we don't try to get in contact with each other._

_I'll love you forever and always._

_Yours truly, Derek._

*4 years later*

Four years ago, Derek broke my heart. He left me alone, and pregnant. A few months after he left I had to quit going to school to try and become a director. I had to get a full-time job as a waitress in a little diner. I moved out of our apartment we had together and moved in to a run down, hole in the wall apartment on the other side of Manhattan. I then gave birth to two beautiful twin boys, Trent and Laith, on November 13th. I was so happy, but I was still hurt over Derek leaving me. Trent looked exactly like his father, black hair and piercing green eyes, Laith on the other hand had Derek's eyes as well but got my dirty blonde hair. They became the center and soul of my existence. I was happy, I had myself a little family.

When the boys turned two, my life went downhill. I had to get another job in order to pay the bills and I was working nonstop. Only one evening my world turned upside down.

I was walking home from work and was going to let the babysitter off for the night when I passed by an ally way. As I walked by I heard a baby crying. At first I thought I was dreaming, but I heard it again. I carefully entered the dark ally, heading toward the noise. I found the source of the noise, a little baby in a box tossed inside the dumpster like trash. I picked him up and looked around to see if his family was somewhere nearby. I waited an hour, nobody came to claim the little baby boy. I ended up taking him to the hospital to get him checked out. The nurses told me, he was only a few days old. They also found out that the baby had type 1 diabetes and had a heart murmur. I was so shocked at how someone could leave a poor innocent child in a dumpster!

That night I ended up adopting the baby boy, naming him Charlie. I took him home, to my other boys which is why my life turned hectic. Now Trent and Laith are about to turn four in 3 weeks and Charlie just turned two.

I was sitting in the living room watching TV while all my boys were playing in their room. I flipped the channel to the news only to see the one person I've tried so hard to forget these past four years, Derek. I turned up the volume on the TV to hear better.

"So, Derek Souza is here with us today to share with us about his life and how he became such a well known MMA fighter. So, Derek, what inspired you to become such a good fighter?" the reporter asked.

"Well, I've always have been bigger then most people and I have always been protective over the ones I love." The asshole replied, I mean Derek.

"interesting. Well we have all heard about the break up between you and Amanda. What happened?" the reporter asked cocking his head at Derek.

"Jim. It just wasn't meant to be. She was a very sweet loving person, but we just didn't connect." Derek said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, what is your type that you look for in women?" Jim asked intrigued by his answer.

"Blondes. I like blondes, but the personality counts the most. I look for a woman with heart who isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in, who doesn't back down without a fight. I'm looking for a woman who is confident, yet extremely caring and self-less 100% of the time." Derek said, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Seems to me that you've already met that woman. Who is she?" Jim asked while taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Derek scratched the back of his head nervously, "she was the love of my life 4 years ago and still is today. I was the one who broke up with her in order to become a MMA fighter. I thought...it was a good choice, but it became the worst decision and biggest mistake of my life."

"umm, who was this woman? And what was she like?" Jim questioned Derek. I was just screaming in my head that it wasn't me, it couldn't be me. He left me, he broke my heart. But then I heard Derek's reply...

"She's the most beautiful, and most caring person in the world. She had long gorgeous blonde hair and bright crystal blue eyes. Her name was Chloe Saunders, and I'm still in love with her today."

I felt my eyes bug out of my head and I turned off the TV robotically. I couldn't believe my ears, what the fuck? How could he love me so much yet he fucking left?! I let out an agitated sigh then heard Charlie ask me something.

"sorry, honey. What did you ask me?" I asked looking down at my little brunette and blue eyed boy.

"why did that man in the TV say he was in w-ove with you, Momma?" he asked sweetly.

"Well...uhh a long time ago we were in love, but he left without saying goodbye." I replied quietly while looking at my 3 boys that just walked in to the living room where I was currently sitting on the couch.

"that's not nice. He shouldn't do that because he might hurt someone's feelings. Right Momma?" Trent said sternly.

"Yes. But we all make mistakes." I said on the verge of crying. I felt a tear escape my eye and slowly tumble down my cheek and onto the floor.

"Don't c-wry. Momma its okay. We w-ove you! " Charlie told me as he climbed into my lap and the twins sat on either side of me and wrapped their tiny arms around me in a hug.

"I love you guys too! The 3 of you, are my whole world; don't ever forget that." I replied as more tears fell out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that Derek said that...on TV let alone...and yet he still left me 4 years ago to the very day that happened to be today.

**Well there's the first chapter! Please review! This is just the beginning of what is to come. Just wait till the next chapter, where the real drama begins. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Returning?

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy. And please review...telling me what ya think! Thanks oh and the address and phone numbers are made up just fyi. Thanks!**

[Derek POV]

I went straight home after my interview on The Morning Show.I got out of my _Mercedes _and slowly walked up to my huge, empty home. I live in a two story Victorian style mansion; I had money, lots of it, but no one to spend it on. I stepped inside and headed straight for my kitchen, where I was confronted by my annoying siblings.

"Why the hell did you say that? Are you trying to sound like a little bitch?" Tori yelled at me.

"Bro, what has gotten into you lately? Is it cause you haven't gotten laid in awhile?" my darling brother, Simon questioned me with a hint of anger in his voice.

I knew that when I left Chloe, that I didn't hurt only her. Tori was her best friend and Simon adored Chloe like a little sister...so when I broke it off with Chloe, I broke all her relationships involving my family. Tori was livid for the first month or so..Simon was the same but he didn't take it out on me like Tori did.

"uhh. I said that stuff about Chloe because...because its true." I stated quietly while scratching the back of my neck nervously. Both of my siblings took a sharp breath, I looked at Simon only to see him bug eyed staring at me.

"Then, why the fuck did you break it off?" Tori asked looking defeated. "If you loved her so much, why did you leave?"

"I...everything was perfect and happy go lucky when we were together...but for some reason I felt like I was going to hurt her really badly (not physically), I just...know I've never been good enough for her.." I mumbled.

"Derek, that is so untrue. Shit, you guys were perfect for each other...hell you were made for one another." Simon responded with a sincere look in his eyes.

I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down, putting my head in my hands. "I fucked up, I messed up everything four years ago...I ruined our happiness. How could I ever get her back?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"well...start by calling her. Try to meet up in order to apologize. Its worth a try.." Tori said walking over to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. "just try."

"Hopefully its the same after all these years...but knowing Chloe she probably kept it the same.." I murmured out loud. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the ten digit number I'd never forget; 214-578-0937. I held my breath as it rang..hoping for someone to pick it up.

[Chloe POV]

The boys and I just came back after running to the store for some milk. They all ran off to go to the room they shared to play. What can ya do, boys will be boys. I began washing the dishes that we used for lunch, just loving the mashed food caked on each plate. I had 3 plates done and was about to start the fourth when I heard my phone ring. I dried my hands and walked to my cell which was on the couch where I left it. I picked it up but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone. I heard a sharp intake on the other line.

"umm..is this Chloe Saunders?" the low voice asked, clearly a man.

"yes, may I ask who-" I was cut off by something hitting my back. I turned around to see my three little boys hiding under the table, and Laith was holding a Nerf gun that happened to be missing a foam bullet. "Laith, what did I say about shooting me with that?" I said sternly. He just looked at his two other brothers then nodded. All of a sudden I was getting shot at by all three of them. They began to laugh hysterically as I tried to dodge the foam bullets coming at me.

"Trent! Charlie! Laith! Cut it out I'm on the phone" I tried to say sternly but ended up trying to contain my laughter. Only my boys would gang up against me, and they knew I could never stay mad at the for very long.

[Derek POV]

After she answered the phone with a hello, I put it on speaker so both Simon and Tori could hear. I asked if it was Chloe and she said yes and went to ask something when she stopped mid-sentence. Then we all heard "Laith, what did I say about shooting me with that?". We all looked at each other silently wondering who exactly Laith was. We heard giggling in the background then Chloe shouted three names, that I've never heard. My siblings looked at me curiously but I just shrugged my shoulders not know who they were. After about 2 minutes, Chloe came back to the phone.

"Sorry about that, my kids decided to attack me with Nerf guns. Who am I speaking to?" she said very politely.

Holy shit! She had kids! More specifically three boys! I looked bewildered at my siblings who just mirrored my expression.

"Its..umm, Derek" I said quietly into the phone, bracing myself for her response.

"Why the fuck are you calling me? Better yet, how the hell did you get my number?!" She yelled into the phone, clearly upset.

"Well, its the same number from four years ago...and I called to see how you were doing.." I said, stumbling over my words.

"Okay, love how you finally try to fucking contact me after I tried to over...umm I don't know the last four years!" she yelled furiously in to the phone.

" Why were you trying to contact me?" I asked now curious.

"Because...I had something to tell you that was important." she responded.

"well you can tell me now?" I asked a little hesitantly, not sure if I really wanted to hear it.

"uhh...umm." I could tell she was struggling to say what was so important to her that she needed to tell me.

[Chloe POV]

I was struggling to say it. Why couldn't I just tell him that when he left I was pregnant?! So instead of telling him through the phone where I knew his siblings were probably listening in I said, "Why don't you stop by, and I'll tell you face to face. My address is, 7091 Crescent Moon Boulevard, apartment number 217." After I finished saying that I hung up. I then began to pace around my apartment with my hands on my head, clearly freaking out that I said that.

"Momma, why are you walking around in circles?" Trent asked as he pulled on my pants leg.

I knew I shouldn't lie to them so I decided to tell them the truth. "because, Trent and Laith, your biological father is coming to meet you.." I said as I sat down on the couch looking down at the floor.

"That's cool." Charlie murmured, but I could tell he felt left out. I looked at him and beckoned him over and picked him up into my lap.

"Charlie...its okay. One day all three of you will have a Daddy that will live with us and will love each of you, okay?" I said as I kissed the top of my little boy's head.

"umm, Kay." they all said to me. I heard a quiet knock at the door, which signaled Derek's arrival.

"Why don't you all go play while I talk, then I'll call you when its time to meet him okay?" I said as I stood up to answer the door. They all nodded and walked to their shared room and shut the door.

I slowly made my way to my apartment door. I unlocked the door and turned the knob, then ever so slowly opened the door to a huge, brick wall. Otherwise known as Derek.

"uhh, hi Chloe." he said sheepishly.

"Hi." I responded with anger piercing my voice as I crossed my arms over my chest.I stepped aside and motioned him inside my tiny apartment. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what I had to tell Derek. He walked over a took a seat on the couch.

"So, what exactly did you have to tell me that you couldn't say over the phone?" he asked quietly while nervously tapping his foot.

I took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "The day you left four years ago, I went to the doctor..." he nodded silently telling me to continue, "well, it turns out that I was...pregnant." I said watching him to gage his reaction.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at me and stood up, "why the hell are you telling me now?! Why didn't you fucking call me and tell me?" he said clearly upset.

"I tried! I tried calling the last number I had of yours, I sent you letters, and even emailed you! I talked to some of you dumb ass assistants, but they thought I was lying because you became so big shot prick." I yelled, pissed that he believed I kept it a secret.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? I had a bunch of crazy ass fans trying to contact me." he shouted as if it was my fault that he had fans.

"Blame me all you want Derek. You'll always be the same self-centered asshole I remember!" I screamed in his face. He was about to respond but noticed something behind me. I turned to see Charlie looking at us, clearly scared because I never yelled like this. "What do you need baby?" I asked sweetly, kneeling down to pick him up.

"Trent told me it was time to take my 'superpower shots'.." Charlie murmured quietly. I nodded, I almost forgot that he needed to check his blood pressure and take his shot of insulin, which is what I called his 'superpower shots'. I carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter, taking out his kit from the drawer.

I set up everything, and pulled out a strip to test his blood on. I picked up the needle to prick his finger with. "Okay, Charlie, which hand do you want me to poke?" I asked rubbing his arm because I knew how nervous he got when we had to do this. He held out his left hand which I grabbed and took his little finger and pricked it.

"OW! That hurt Momma." He told me with tears in his eyes. I placed his finger on the test strip and waited for it to register.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." I spoke softly to him as I gave him a hug; as I did so I noticed Derek staring at us with a sad look on his face. I looked down at the little monitor to see that his blood pressure was too high. I shook my head, sadly knowing that I had to give him a shot of insulin in order to lower it. "Trent, please come help me with Charlie's 'superpower shots'" I spoke loudly so that he could hear me from the kitchen. I heard the door creak open and heard the little pitter-patter of two sets of feet. I turned to see Trent and Laith slowly walking to the kitchen. I helped Trent on to the kitchen counter on the right side of Charlie, while Laith stood behind my legs hiding from Derek.

"Okay, Trent hold him...Charlie I have to give you a shot okay." he nodded, not very happy that I had to give him a shot. "Baby, what superhero power do you want today?" I murmured; it was easier if I pretended to give him a superpower when I administer his insulin.

"I wanna be like, wo-voween." Charlie told me, nodding his head excitedly.

"Okay, here we go, one shot of Wolverine superpowers." I said as I slowly put the needle in the back of his left arm, and Trent hugged Charlie tightly.

"OW!" Charlie screamed as I finished giving him his insulin. I saw his tears slowly cascade down his little cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. Charlie, it will get better I promise." I told him, tears building in my eyes. I hated having to do this to him because I saw the pain it gave him, but knew he needed it. I took Trent and Charlie off the kitchen counter. "Why don't we all sit on the couch and talk?" I murmured quietly while looking down at my three little boys.

I went and sat down on the couch and my boys followed suit, of coarse Charlie climbed into my lap as usual. Derek sat back down on one end and was just looking at me in awe. I realized now that he believed me about being pregnant when he left four years ago; I mean there was no way you could deny that Trent wasn't his son. They looked identical, except Trent had my shaped face, but everything else about him made him look like Derek's clone.

"Trent, Laith. This is your father, Derek" I said while looking Derek in the eye.

"Hello." Trent said a little shyly, but Laith just stared at Derek, unsure of what to say.

"Hi. Its nice to meet both of you." Derek responded in a sweet tone.

[Derek POV]

Holy crap. They both look like me...except Trent's face shape and of coarse Laith's hair color. I could tell they were both nervous about meeting me.

"You never told me you had twins.." I murmured absent mindedly to Chloe.

"Well now you know. Trent is the oldest by 2 minutes and is more open to new people then Laith. They are both about to turn 4 on November 13th in a few weeks...and finally this is Charlie, my adopted son." Chloe told me while looking lovingly at each boy.

"Wow. Why'd you adopt Charlie?" I asked.

"Momma found me in a dumpster when I was a little baby. She took me in and takes care of me.." Charlie said enjoying the fact that I was asking about him. I was about to ask what was wrong with him, and Chloe saw this coming so she spoke before I could ask.

"He has Type 1 diabetes and a heart murmur. As you saw before it isn't any fun for any of us." Chloe said sternly, giving me a pointed look.

"of coarse it isnt." I responded clearly noticing the distress on Chloe's face. For the next hour and a half we talked about what has happened in each of our lives over the past 4 years. I told her about my career as an MMA fighter and she talked about her life with all the boys. I could tell she loved them very dearly. After awhile Chloe told the boys to go play and that she'd come and get them when I was going to leave. Once they all left the room Chloe turned her attention back on me.

"So, what exactly possessed you to call me today?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I just needed to see you...I still..love you Chloe. I want to be part of our kids lives and yours if you'll let me" I told her, trying to show all the honesty in my voice as possible.

"Well, that's not just up to me. Its up to them too. And you'll have to earn your trust back from me." Chloe told me defiantly.

I nodded understanding the rules set in order for her to protect her sons. I was about to ask Chloe if she still loved me..

[Chloe POV]

"MOMMA! HELP!" I heard Trent scream at the top of his lungs. I jumped to me feet and ran to their room. I threw the door open and saw a horrible site. Charlie, my little baby, was having a seizure. I darted over to him and held his little head still.

"What's happening?!" Laith asked tears streaming down his face.

I looked up at Derek knowing that he could see my own tears running down my face.

"CALL 9-1-1!" I screamed at Derek. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed. He gave them the address and told them to come ASAP.

"Hang on Charlie." I told my little boy that I held in my arms who wasn't responding because of his body was still seizing. I looked around the room and noticed that Derek was trying to calm down Trent and Laith who were both hysterically crying. I rubbed my hand on my little boy's cheek. Begging him to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospitals and Fans

[Derek POV]

I held on to Trent and Laith while Chloe cradeled little Charlie as the medics came inside her small cramped apartment. He kept shaking uncontrollably during the seizure...I heard one of the medics say his chances were looking slim.

When we rushed down the flight of stairs I made sure to grab the overnight bags Trent had packed. Chloe was hysterical the whole time; she kept trying to get to Charlie as they loaded him up in the ambulance.

"Ma'am we can't let you ride with your son; his condition is critical and we can't risk anyone getting in the way." One of the medics told Chloe who was speechless. I loaded the bags in my car and put the boys in the backseat.

"But he's my baby!" Chloe shouted, shoving the medic to get to Charlie. The medic tried to restrain her but was having trouble, so I stepped in to help.

"Chloe. Come on we will be right behind in my car.." I murmured in her ear, trying to calm her down. I had my hands on her shoulders to keep her from trying to get in the ambulance as they started the siren and sped off. It seemed as if a switch flipped because Chloe immediately drug me over to the car.

[Chloe POV]

I dove into the backseat and buckled myself while Derek took his time starting up his damn car. "Hurry UP!" I screamed at him...I just needed to get to my baby. After I screamed at Derek he sped toward the hospital. All that kept flowing through my mind was...please let him be okay,please!

"I'm s-ss-sorry Momma. I didn't mean to hurt Charlie.." Laith murmured as tears silently streamed down his face.

"Baby, its not your fault." I softly said as I scooted him closer to me.

"Charlie started shakin' once I started tickling him...I didn't mean it Momma." He told me looking me in the eye, begging me to believe him.

"Its okay. Its not your fault...it will all be okay." I softly whispered, saying a quite prayer; hoping to God that my littlest would make it.

All of a sudden Derek made a sharp right turn, tires screeched as they his the curb. "Sorry, to much traffic...got take a short cut." He told me as he looked back in the rearview mirror. Then before I knew it we were parked by the hospital entrance. I threw open the car door and grabbed my boys hands as I raced inside wanting to know the status of Charlie. I went straight up to the woman at the front desk and asked.

"I'll let you know when I get a status update, but for now he's in emergency surgery and I need you to fill out all the information." She told me with a hint of sadness in her voice as she handed me a clipboard with a bunch of papers.

I grabbed it and went to sit in the waiting area with Laith and Trent. The only thing running through my mind was 'surgery', Charlie already had multiple operations when he was a little baby...there's no way on my salary that I could afford the expenses. I finished the paperwork as Derek came in and took as seat near me and asked what was happening. I told him about Charlie being in surgery.

it was all so overwhelming. When all of a sudden there was a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned to see...John. My boyfriend-ish...

"Trent texted me telling me what happened. Are you okay babe?"

[Derek POV]

I cringed when the guy called Chloe 'babe'. Ugh just my luck to be semi back into my loves' life only to find out she's seeing someone. I glanced over at Laith and Trent to see something unexpected.

Laith was glaring daggers at the guy talking to Chloe while Trent was content. Odd, I didn't get a look like that...and I'm a complete stranger.

Chloe stood up and turned to me, "could you watch the boys?, John and I need to talk." She asked. I nodded my head and watched her walk down a hallway.

"Trent. Why did you tell him!?" Laith asked clearly upset about something. "I told you what he's done to Momma!"

Trent's eyes widened as if he just remembered something important. Then looked down at his hands in his lap in disappointment.

"what did he do to your mother?" I questioned sternly, raising my eyebrow. Both of them snapped their heads in my direction...clearly forgot about me.

"Well..." Laith started.

"Shh! Momma said not tell...ANYONE." Trent said putting emphasise on the word anyone.

"He's strong, he'll protect us!" Laith replied to his twin with a smug look on his face. He then turned to look at me..."sometimes, John will get mad at Momma for no reason and he'll hit her. He gets real angry when Momma doesn't do what he says right away. Once he smacked me because I didn't have my toys in place and Momma made him leave. That was the last time we saw him." I watched his expressions go from sadness, to hurt, to pure rage. I knew that my face mirrored his.

I stood up and began heading in the direction Chloe went. I got passed the waiting room area when I heard a girly shrill. I slowly turned around.

"OMG! You're Derek Souza! The famous MMA fighter; why are you at the hospital? Oh can I get an autograph or maybe just a hug, or both-" some blonde lady just kept babbling nonstop which sadly brought more people's attention to me.

In no time I was surrounded by about 8 different people, who were taking pictures of me and trying to get me to sign stuff. I was trying to get around them but was struggling...ugh being famous can sometimes suck. "Please, get out of my way." I said sternly, glaring at a few of them. While I continued to push my way through my fans I noticed Laith easily slid passed them and ran down the hall towards his mom. Damn it! I quickly shoved through the last few people and picked up my pace to catch up with Laith. I just rounded the corner when...

[Chloe POV]

I walked down the hall with John at my heels. Would I ever get a normal guy in my life? "John, I know your probably upset..just let me-" I started but was rudely interrupted.

"I've told you before, you aren't allowed to talk to other men. Stop being a stupid bitch and listen up. You are mine, and only mine" He growled at me and pushed me up against the wall, jabbing a finger in my face.

"I didnt...I wasn't...I-" I stumbled over my explanations, unsure of what was going to happen. Then I heard Laith scream,

"Let go of my Momma!" Then he ran at John and tried to push him away from me. I could tell this pissed John off even more, yet I didn't expect what happened next.

[Derek POV]

I got around the corner just in time to see John shove Laith making him fall down with a sickening crack as he hit the tile floor.

"You asshole!" Chloe shouted and started pushing John to get to her kid.

John grabbed her arm and pushed her back to the wall. "I'm done with your bullshit." he spat in her face and swung his arm, smacking Chloe across the face.

I ran up to John and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Raising him off the ground and pinning him to the wall. I pulled my arm back, just about to punch the dick in the face when Chloe grabbed my arm,

"Derek, he's not worth it. Don't waste your time on garbage." she calmly told me. I looked into her eyes then and for a split second I thought I saw, that she felt worthless; she believed she was lower then this asshole.

I unceremoniously dropped John on the ground saying, "You ever touch or speak to Chloe or the kids, I will personally hunt you down and rip your arms off then shove them up your ass." John scrambled to his feet and darted away.

I turned around to Chloe, to see she was holding Laith in her arms as she sat of the tile floor. I walked over to them and crouched down.

"Are you both okay?" I asked quietly.

"My head hurts..." Laith spoke softly then started crying.

"I'm fine." Chloe said sternly. I didn't believe her, I saw how hard he hit her. It most definitely left a bruise. I reached out and gently grabbed her chin turning her to face me. Her left cheek had about a 2 inch gash that was surrounded by a big bruise. That bastard hit her with a damn ring on.

[Chloe POV]

Derek turned my face to look at my cheek; which I knew already swelled. I silently stood up with Laith in my arms and headed back to the waiting area where Trent was patiently waiting watching the bags. I sat there holding on to my Laith, and I whispered in his ear how brave he was and how thankful I am to be his mom. That I also loved him a lot.

A nurse came up to me then with an ice pack in hand and a disinfect wipe. "That tall young man said to give this to you, to wipe off the blood on your cheek and to put on the kid's head." She murmured quietly, she stood to walk away when she said, "I almost forgot, that gentleman said he had to make a phone call and run a few errands and would be back shortly." I thanked her as she walked away.

One thing kept running through my head; he actually still cared about me, and now even cared about the boys.


	4. Chapter 4 Heart Ache

[Derek POV]

I hopped into my car and started it up. I seriously fucked up a few years ago...how could I leave her when she was pregnant. Its my fault she got involved with that asshole, John. I pulled my cell from my pocket and dialed the only person besides Chloe that I shared my feelings with..my dad. As I waited for him to pick up I sped around town unsure of where to go. I was just so angry at myself, how could I have done this and get no redicule back? How is Chloe still so selfless that she didn't even tried to run me over for being such a dick?

"Hello?" dad spoke into the phone, I just realized it stopped ringing.

[Kit POV]

I was just sitting down from enjoying a dinner with Simon and Tori, and Derek was supposed to be here but didn't show; when my phone went off. I looked at it to see it was Derek.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Dad? Its Derek, I really fucked up. I just couldn't stay longer. I mean if I couldn't stand myself how could she even stand to be in the same area as me let alone the same state?! Tori and Simon were always right...you were right I just...I just-" He spoke so rapidly I knew he was close to hysterics.

"Derek. Where are you right now?" I asked with fatherly concern, noticing my other children look at me with concern evident on their faces.

"Driving...somewhere. I don't know, I don't care..." he answered with tears in his voice.

"Derek. Go to my gym, I'll meet you there okay? Please be careful."

"okay...bye" he said quietly as he hung up.

I threw on my shoes and ran out to my little BMW. I started my car and threw it in reverse when the passenger doors opened. Simon and Tori both slipped in silently waiting for me to go. I sped off towards the gym I bought when Derek started to become serious about MMA fighting. I pulled up to see Derek's car parked out front, but he wasn't inside of it. I ran inside worried about my son, Tori and Simon were on my heels the entire time. As I stepped inside I saw what kind of state he was in.

[Derek POV]

once I got to the gym, I unlocked the doors letting myself inside. Then I did the only thing I knew how...punching the shit out of the punching bag pretending it was John and then even myself. I heard my Dad come in but I didn't care to look up knowing that if I did he'd see that I was crying hysterically. I suddenly got extremely pissed, I had no right to cry, it was my fault I put her through hell.

"Derek, stop." Dad told me gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"Chloe." I choked out the one word that meant everything to me. I sat down on the floor, burying my head in my hands.

"What about Chloe? Please clue me in." he spoke softly still keeping a hand on me, showing that he really did care.

"When I left Chloe 4 years ago, I didn't know something very important that changed her life forever. Dad, she was pregnant..with my kids, and I left her. Now she has 3 boys. The youngest; her adoptive son had some sort of seziure and is in surgery right now. Then my biological sons, Trent and Laith. They're so beautiful dad, and Chloe. She's just gorgeous. But I know she's having a tough time...especially since she was in an abusive relationship with a guy named John. I don't understand why she doesn't hate me, I literally screwed her over.. Is it even possible for me to get back in her life and our sons? I'm so sorry, I love her so much...I just don't know what to do. I fucking screwed up big time.." I hit my head, hopefully to try and knock some sense into myself. I finally stopped crying, but I still felt as if I just got stabbed repeatedly in the heart.

My dad didn't respond right away, I looked up at him to see shock shown on his face then it looked like he was processing something. "WOW" was all he said.

"Bro, is the kid okay?" Simon asked from a few feet away.

"i-I don't know. He was still in emergency surgery. It wasn't looking good because he has a heart murmur and type one diabetes." I stated softly.

"Damn, poor kid. How old is he?" Tori asked.

"Uhh...two."

"Well, first of all you need to get off the floor. Second you need to relax, what happened four years ago stays that way, you can't change the past. Then finally we all need to go back up to the hospital to support Chloe. Derek, the only way back into her heart is to not leave her again." Dad told me softly, looking me in the eye. I nodded my head and quietly stood up.

"You're right. Lets go." I stated as I made my way outside.

[Chloe POV]

its been almost 2 hours since Derek left needing to do "errands". I was currently sitting on a couch with Laith and Trent fast asleep laying on me. I watched them sleep, admiring how much they've grown and how peaceful they seemed. I forgot to pack a blanket so I threw one of my sweatshirts over them. I glanced up at the time, 11:45, Charlie has been in surgery over 5 hours. To be honest I've started to panic, I have no idea what's going on and an actual doctor has yet to speak to me. I looked back down at my little boys, who weren't really little anymore, and noticed that the sweatshirt on them was actually Derek's from football senior year. I smiled sadly as a lone tear escaped my eye. It was the only thing of his that he forgot when he left. I sighed,I'll only ever have my memories of how we used to be so in love, nothing else matter except each other.

I listened as the time ticked away, anxiously awaiting Charlie to be out of surgery. Then I heard the elevator ding, signaling the arrival of someone to the 6th floor. I glanced over out of complete habit of watching my surrounds with my kids around to see a sight I haven't ever expected to see again. It was the whole gang;Tori, Simon, Derek, and Kit. Oh god how I've missed them so much. I slowly slipped my boys heads off my lap as I stood up and walked straight to Kit.

I practically ran smack into him as I gave him the biggest hug of all. Tears streamed down my face, I've missed them all so much. Kit has always been a father figure in my life while my real dad was always too busy with work and my mom died when I was only six. After I hugged Kit, I wrapped myself around Tori and Simon.

"I've missed you all so much." I said in between sobs.

"same. I miss having a girl who isn't totally idiotic in my life, besides Liz of coarse" Tori stated after I released them from my death grip, as she casually wiped her eyes to be free of tears.

"please come sit down." I said as I walked back over to the couch with my boys on it. I sat down and absentmindedly started brushing Laith's hair.

"They're beautiful." Kit said.

"They really do look a lot like Der-ow!" Simon was saying but was rudely interrupted by Tori elbowing him in the side.

I took a deep, relaxing breath. "Its fine Tori, yes they both look a lot like Derek. Only Trent has my face shape and Laith has my hair color. Other then that they look like his clones."

They all nodded in agreement as Derek tried to hide the smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, its not like I could deny it.

"Momma? Who are these people?" Laith asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes which then woke up Trent. I sighed, of coarse they'd wake up. Everyone stared at my two boys.

"Trent, Laith, this is your family on your father's side. Your Aunt Tori, Uncle Simon, and Grandpa Kit." I said as I pointed to each person accordingly.

"Hi. I'm Trent, and I'm about to turn 4!" he stated proudly while Laith looked at them then decided to turn his attention on Derek.

"its nice to meet you both." Kit spoke softly. He shared a secret glance at Derek, but I didn't see the meaning behind it.

"well I'm gonna go get something to eat, lets go guys." Tori stated as she grabbed Simon and Kit clearly trying to give me and Derek time to talk. Once they were gone Derek looked at me,

"Hey.." Derek said, "Chloe, I'm so sorry...I know I messed up..I just-"

I held my hand up, cutting him off. "Derek, its not all your fault. I don't blame you...to tell you the truth you gave me these two amazing kids." I stated as I ruffled my boys hair. Both of them sat silently watching us. "I've missed you." I said softly.

[Derek POV]

I stood up and walked up to Chloe giving her a hug. She laid her head on my shoulder, as sobs wracked her body. "I'm sorry I never should have left you. It was the biggest mistake of my life." I picked up her chin and made her look me in the eye, "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too!" she said, continuing to cry. Then I did something I've waited 4 years to do, I kissed the love of my life.

We pulled apart only to get attacked by two boys in a massive hug. "Can we be a family?" Laith asked quietly.

"Maybe. It depends on how everything plays out." Chloe said raising her eyebrow at me. I just smiled. Then out of the blue, a doctor in scrubs walked up to us.

"Ms. Saunders?"

"yes?" Chloe asked anxious for news about Charlie.

"Charlie is out of surgery, he had a brain aneurysm, but thankfully we caught it in time and stopped the bleeding." He stated with relief in his own eyes.

Chloe began to cry hysterically, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"He's in recovery right now, and we will have him in a room as soon as possible. Nurse Joann will be monitoring his vitals tonight and I'll be back to check on him in the morning. And Ms. Saunders?" Chloe looked up in to Dr. Benson's eyes. "Your son, is going to be just fine."

When the doctor finished saying that, Chloe jumped up and hugged him. I could see the relief flowing off of her. I was extremely glad that he was alright.

Dr. Benson left for the night as we made our way up to Charlie's room. Kit, Simon, and Tori left saying they'd be back early in the morning with breakfast. I walked in carrying a sleeping Trent while Chloe had an almost asleep Laith. We laid them on the couch inside the room. Chloe sat down in a recliner and grabbed Charlie's hand, stroking it.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

[Chloe POV]

I turned my head to look at Derek. Oh, how I've missed this. But, I couldn't just forgive him on the spot, he'll have to earn my trust and heart back in time. For now though, I'm happy to have all of my boys with me and hopefully soon it will be in a home filled with absolute love, instead of the hospital with hurting hearts.


End file.
